


Baby Dragons

by Obsidiana402



Series: Baby Dragons [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of "Your wish is my command". What wouldn't you do if your babies were coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Obsidiana

Beta: Peetsden

AN: I had a lot o fun writing this one, hope you enjoy :)

 

Chapter 1

02:18 pm

Entering the library on the first floor, Andy gave an open smile to the members of Runaway staff, as she rested a tray containing tea, coffee and cookies, on a side table. In the last two weeks, Miranda had transformed the room into an extension of her office and that would be her work place for at least a month after the twins' birth. The measure would keep Miranda closer to her family without the need of taking a leave of absence from work. Sensing her wife's growing exhaustion in the last weeks, Miranda decided to anticipate the move, choosing selected members of her team to keep the magazine running from the town house.

The young woman was in the last days of pregnancy, carrying not one, but two babies, what made her extremely tired and heavy. She had a continuous backache, swollen feet and an embarrassing need to pee more often than she would find acceptable, but even with these discomforts, the happiness she felt was written all over her face. Nigel, Serena, Jocelyn and Emily were surrounding Miranda as she gave them directions to correct a few disastrous decisions about a shoot. Andy approached the group, pointing to the tray.

"Can you take a break? I imagine you would like to have a snack after such a long meeting."

Raising her head from the sketches in her hands, Miranda looked at her wife, with an inquisitive frown. Andy steps were unsteady, due to the heaviness at this stage of her pregnancy, what made her walk adorably awkwardly - her vulnerability evoking an intense protective instinct in Miranda. Ignoring her staff, the silver-haired woman approached her lover, pulling her into a corner where they could talk with some privacy. Andy was trying hard to hide her discomfort, but Miranda's attentive ears could capture the slightest hint of pain and fatigue in her voice.

"How are you feeling darling? Your smile is beautiful, but not convincing: you're in pain. Why are you not resting?"

Andy hugged her lover, inhaling her comforting scent. "Don't worry my love, I'm just really tired today, more tired than usual, in fact. My back is killing me and my feet are so swollen."

Miranda took a step back, looking attentively at Andrea's belly. "Are you sure you haven't any pain?"

Andy nodded. "Honey, if I feel anything you'll be the first to know, I assure you. I'm just too tired to work and too restless to sleep, does it make any sense?"

Miranda caressed her wife's hair, kissing her forehead. "Of course love, it's perfectly understandable. Due the circumstances, it's normal to feel uncomfortable. When I had the girls, I was useless in the last month. Believe me, you're doing far better than I."

Looking directly into Andy's eyes again, she whispered. "I'm worried. I know the doctor said it will take a few more days, but honestly...you look different today. I have the impression your belly is lower than it was yesterday and that can be a sign. Are you absolutely sure you're not feeling anything unusual?"

"Miranda, in three or four days I'll be delivering our precious babies, it's normal to be this way, don't worry, you have work to do."

Miranda hummed, looking at her employees, absorbed in drinking coffee as they talked about Miranda's suggestions. "I don't know... I have a meeting in an hour, but I'm seriously thinking about rescheduling it…"

Andy smiled tenderly at the older woman's display of affection. Skipping business meetings were probably the most precious proof of her love she could receive from her workaholic lover.

"Don't do that, Miranda, I mean it. You away from your office a week before planned and we both know that even with all your efforts, things are more complicated now. Don't change your schedule or you'll be frustrated and I'll feel guilt to worry you without reason. The doctor is probably right, don't you think? I have a few more days…"

Miranda sighed again, giving her wife a last hug. "Please, promise you'll call me if you feel anything unusual."

Andy nodded, kissing her one last time. Watching her wife as she left the room, Miranda tried in vain to avoid a growing feeling of dread.

...

04:47 pm

Miranda disdained Nigel's insistent calls, but when she saw Andy's name on the little screen, she frowned, picking up the phone.

"Darling, I'm in the middle of a meeting, are you all right?"

Nigel's voice held a hint of anxiety and his words were mixed with traffic noises.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not all right! Apparently your children inherited your bad habit of scaring me to death! I have Six, we're going to Presbyterian Hospital because her water broke! She's in labor and I'm having a heart attack, not mentioning my left hand that's completely ruined by her iron grip!"

Miranda's heart beat faster when she heard Andrea's cry of pain across the phone. "Nigel, calm down and let me talk to her!"

Her poor wife's voice was hoarse when she picked up. "Honey, please, come to me, Nigel is big fat crying Sissy and I need you or at least an assertive person like... Caroline!"

Miranda locked eyes with Emily, making a "follow me" gesture, before heading to the door with the intent of a soldier storming the beaches. Emily, knowing her boss so well, was aware that the expression in her eyes could only mean one thing and kept pace with her, waiting for orders. She texted Roy and before they left the building he was already waiting outside. All the way out, Emily could hear Miranda's unusual soft tone as she talked to her wife.

"Don't worry my love, I'll be there with you in twenty minutes, you just have to hang on. Ignore Nigel's panic, hold his hands tight and remember how to breathe."

"Miranda, it hurts."

Faking calmness she didn't feel she tried to bring some serenity to her wife. "I know darling, that's the way our angels will come to us. Now, pass the phone to Nigel and don't worry..."

Her eyes got harder when she heard Nigel's voice again. "Nigel, listen carefully because I'm going to say this just once! New York traffic is chaotic at this hour and I'll probably take a while to get to you. I'll make the arrangements so she will get medical attention as soon as she enters the building, but that won't be enough. You will have to keep her calm, reassure her that everything is going to be all right. She's in excruciating pain and you need to be there for her until I get there, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, My God, I don't think I can, I'm so nervous!

"Nigel, look at her...are you looking at her?"

Nigel swallowed hard and looked at Andy, but his attention was in the frosty deadly menacing voice on the phone.

"Y-yes, I'm looking at her…"

"Now, think about it...this beautiful, so beautiful woman in front of you is the dragon's wife, that is carrying two little baby dragons in her belly...my wife and my children! Think about how calm you're going to be after I strangle you if you don't keep her steady...now, you're going to pretend that nothing is happening, smile and say wonderful and comforting things to her, do you understand me?"

Nigel widened his eyes, because he definitely never heard that tone in Miranda's voice. "Don't worry Miranda, I'll try my best..."

"No, no Nigel, try is not enough… you'll find a way to stop this girlish fussing immediately, connect to your "inner man" or I kill you!"

The line went dead and he looked at his frightened companion. Taking a deep breath, he took Andy's hands. "Don't worry Six, she told me how she loves you and that she is on her way. I'm here for you and everything is going to be all right. In a few hours you'll have your babies in your arms, how wonderful is that?"

Andy frowned. "My God, she must have threatened to take your balls off, you're pale!"

Nigel took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, in an obviously calming gesture. When his eyes met Andy again, he smiled.

"Nigel, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just needed a few minutes to connect to my "inner man", to help with this... Miranda gave me a wonderful motivating speech and I'm feeling much better now."

"Connect to your "Inner man"?"

"Yes, believe me or not, I have one deep inside me and I'm releasing it for you..."

Andy forgot her dilemma for a moment, finding the scene almost funny. "O-okay, if you say so..."

"But listen, when this madness is over, I don't want to hear a word about it!"

Before she could answer him, the car stopped and Andy released a relieved moan when she saw the hospital doors.

...

05:27 pm

Miranda closed her eyes controlling her rising panic. She couldn't believe that her wife was across the city, in labor and without her support. She was cursing herself for being so careless. She had planned everything, precisely to prevent this kind of situation. She was feeling extremely frustrated because, deep inside, she knew that would happen. She saw all the signals Andrea body was sending, but stupidly she ignored them, keeping her daily schedule. Now she felt helpless, locked in an unmoving car.

"Emily, you must organize my agenda from home now. For obvious reasons I'll just have the Book for tomorrow night. I expect to have you, Serena, Nigel and Jocelyn beside me in the next couple of weeks, to keep things working properly. Andrea's parents and my moth... Virginia and father will be at the airport in a couple of hours. After you drop me at Presbyterian Hospital, you'll stay with Roy and bring them and the girls to the hospital."

Miranda looked out to the traffic and to Roy through the rear-view mirror. "Roy, how far is the hospital?"

Roy widened his eyes. "We are not that far Mrs. Priestly, maybe two blocks away. If we were at least moving, we could be there in a few minutes."

Miranda huffed and rolled her eyes, picking up her purse. Before anyone could protest, she opened the door and left the car, walking in the hospital's direction. Roy looked at a shocked Emily, laughing. "You know, the work is hard, the boss is difficult, but we'll never die from boredom in this job."

Emily's jaw was still hung open as she watched Miranda Priestly in all her fashion glory, almost running between the cars. "Bollocks Sachs, seven billion people in the world and Miranda Priestly is running for a pregnant fashion disaster. Who would have guessed that?"

Roy gave a final chuckle. "Not me!"

…..

05:53 pm

Andy was shivering and sweating, lying in a hospital bed. The contractions were becoming more frequent and longer as time passed and even being reassured by the nurse that everything was going fine, she was nervous. Nigel was doing a great job calming her down, but he was not Miranda. She raised her eyes in expectation at the door opening, hoping to see her wife, but was disappointed as her gynecologist came in. Dr. Paxton was a tall, thin brunette, in her forties that always had a smile on her face. Miranda found her excessively cheerful, but agreed that she was one of the best at her job.

"Good afternoon Andy, how are you feeling?"

Andy gave her a half smile. "Like a fat, abandoned pregnant whale that has no wife."

The tall woman smiled at her patient. "Oh, I wouldn't call you abandoned. Miranda called me seven times in the last twenty minutes, what I consider an indisputable record. Now, could you please tell me how you're doing?"

"I'm fine. The contractions are getting more painful, but I believe that's normal under the circumstances..."

Dr. Paxton puts some gloves to exam her patient. "You're probably be ready to deliver in a couple of hours. We'll be monitoring your contractions and dilatation until then. Don't worry, the babies are in the right position and the dilatation is progessing at a normal pace. I'll come back in an hour to take another look at you."

"Okay, thanks doc."

As soon as the doctor left the room, Andy felt the beginning of a new wave of pain. Grabbing Nigel's shirt, she moaned, breathing hard. "Oh crap, they're getting worse…"

Nigel patted her shoulder and kissed her hand, pointing to her belly. "Hang on Six, if these two are anything like their mother, they will have no time to waste. Before you know you'll have your boy and your girl in your arms, we just have to wait a little longer."

The pain subsided and she could think straight again. "I know, I'm just… scared and I want her. Where is she?"

"Darling, she's on her way, you know that. New York's traffic is holding her up, but she's coming…" Nigel's phone rang and he smiled at Andy, when she saw Miranda's name on the visor.

"Miranda, don't worry, she's doing fine, but you… you're breathless, what's wrong?"

Andy saw Nigel's eyes widening in shock. "What? You're walking? Where's Roy?"

Looking at Andy, he pointed to the phone. "She's walking! The car couldn't move in the traffic, so she's coming in on her five inch heels!"

Andy smile brightened her face. "Let me talk to her."

Nigel still in shock, passed the phone to her friend.

"Miranda love, where are you?"

She nodded and smiled. "A block away? Miranda, that's sweet but you shouldn't…. I know… yes, I'm fine. Okay, I'm not going anywhere; you can count on it… Love you too… bye, sweetie."

Andy returned the phone to Nigel's hands. "My fierce love is coming to me. Tell me, how did I get so lucky?

Nigel sat in a chair beside the bed. "Yeah, pretty lucky indeed, after all, you're one of the five persons in the world – two still waiting for their birth - that could consider themselves safe around our lovely dragon lady."

Andy smiled again. "I know. Look at the bright side. She will be too tired to kill you when she gets here."

To be continued in part two….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

06: 21 pm

"Oh, there you are! Thank God!"

Andy wrapped her arms around a breathless and flushed Miranda, hiding her face in the crook of her lover's neck. "Oh, I missed you so much, my love! Our babies are coming and I'm scared to death!"

Miranda traced soft circles on her wife's back, in a comforting gesture. "I'm here now darling, calm down… I'm so sorry it took so long." Looking around the room, she added sharply. "Why are you alone here? Don't tell me Nigel passed out after his histrionic attack, hitting his head on the pavement?"

Andy smiled sweetly, looking at Miranda's eyes. "Nigel had to make a few calls for Runway. When he left, the nurse was still here, so technically he didn't leave me alone."

Miranda looked around calming her nerves – she got to the hospital in time and Andrea was fine. The other concerns could wait until later. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"I'm so much better now. Nigel was wonderful, but all I want is you and my daughters, tell me where the girls are? I want to see them before I go to the delivery room."

Miranda sat on the bed, beside Andy, holding her close. "Well, I hope they get here before you go. I sent Emily to get them and then go to the airport, to receive our lovely family."

The last line was said with a good hint of sarcasm. Andy patted her forehead, remembering that her parents and parents in law should arrive in New York this afternoon, supposedly three days before the baby's due date. "Oh my God! I totally forgot them! After the water broke, it was madness, I just had the time to grab Nigel from your office and get in the car."

Miranda sighed in frustration. "I'm so sorry about that. If I had listened to my intuition I would have been there for you."

Andy opened her mouth to answer, but instead, she took Miranda's hand tight. "Here it comes another one."

Miranda held Andy's smooth hand, while a long and painful contraction assaulted her beloved body. Andy rested her back on the pillows, taking a deep breath, as Miranda caressed her silk hair. "You had no way to know it was going to happen today, so please, stop blaming yourself" After a pause, she closed her eyes, trying to control her breath. "The contractions are getting more frequent and lasting longer in the last half hour…"

"I know, my love. It means that it will be over soon." Taking her cell phone from the purse, she stood. "Let me check Emily's situation and ask her to hurry. At this hour our parents should be landing."

Nigel returned to the room, showing all his relief to see that Miranda was already there. He came close to Andy, looking at Miranda mischievously. "Oh, finally! Can I have a fit and scream like a girl now?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes, but before she answered, her attention was focused on the phone. Nigel raised his brow to Andy. "Who is it?"

"She's talking to Emily, who is at the airport picking up our family."

He seemed surprised. "You mean your parents?"

Andy nodded, her attention drifting between Nigel questions and Miranda's voice. "Yes, my parents and hers."

Nigel smiled ironically. "I still can't believe I'm going to meet Miranda's parents. I thought she sprang from an egg fully-formed or something like that…"

Andy smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "You know Nigel, I should write a book with all your imaginative remarks about my wife, they are so absurd that I don't even feel offended anymore."

Miranda shut the phone, taking Andy's hand again."They are on their way, so I believe they will get here in time. You'll have quite an audience waiting for you. The girls were excited to have all the grandparents' attention, but Emily's is so terrified by Virginia that I'm considering putting the old snake in my place at Runway while I'm working from home, just to keep everybody on track."

Nigel looked at Andy for an explanation. "Virginia is Miranda's mother and I totally understand Emily's feelings; my wonderful mother in law can be very… challenging sometimes."

Nigel looked from Miranda to Andy. "Are you telling me that there is someone worse than Miranda is wandering around the earth?"

Miranda would love to answer that herself, but Andy interrupted her. "Well, first of all, there is nothing wrong with my sweet love, so "worst than Miranda" is a terrible choice of words…"

Nigel rolled his eyes at Miranda's crocodile smile focused toward him. "Second, Virginia has the unquestioned gold medal in the art of terrifying brave souls and I have to tell you that Miranda doesn't have a chance against her…"

Nigel widened his eyes. "Well, now I'm really worried."

Andy smiled and nodded. "But I haven't finished yet… The only person in the world that could be compared to Virginia is Rachel, my mother. First time I visited Miranda's parents I finally found what we truly had in common: manipulative and controlling mothers. I believe that together, with the proper encouragement, they could even scare the devil from hell, so… if you think your problems are big, just because you had to assist a pregnant woman…" She patted his cheek, playfully. "Wait until you spend two fun weeks, working at the town house, surrounded by such sweet creatures…"Andy bent forward again, reaching for Miranda. "Crap! Another one is coming!"

Andy's struggled to keep her composure, but the pain was winning. Miranda held her, caressing her damp face. "I'm here for you my love, you're doing great."

Sensing that he was witnessing a very private moment, Nigel excused himself. "Well, ladies, I believe my presence is no longer required, so I'll wait outside."

Kissing Andy's forehead, he smiled. "I'll be in the waiting room, with the others, in case you need me and I'm not leaving until I can see your beautiful babies, okay?"

Andy smiled back at him. "Thank you my friend. I don't know what I would have done without you earlier."

"Anytime, darling. Now you rest, because you'll need all your energies later."

He made a move to leave, but Miranda touched his arm. "Nigel, thank you for everything, I won't forget it."

He gave a silent nod and winked at Andy. "Be strong Six, it will be over soon."

…

6:48 pm

The doctor opened the door, smiling at the waiting couple. From the look at her patient's face, she knew it was time to transfer her to the delivery room. She took a last look at Andrea's dilatation to confirm her suspicion. "Are you ready to go, Andy? It's about time."

Andy looked nervously from Miranda to the doctor. "Oh, I know I have to go, but the girls were at the door a few minutes ago. Do you think we can wait so I can hug my daughters before I go?"

Dr. Paxton smiled tenderly to Andy. "I'm afraid we can't wait anymore. My team is upstairs, ready for you and it's time to go."

Miranda's heart clenched at the sight of Andy's teary eyes, but she couldn't put her wife's life at risk. There was no doubt that she was in good shape, but delivering twins made the situation more delicate. She nodded to the doctor, before whisper to her lover. "Darling, we can't wait anymore, you can talk to the girls later. They will be waiting for you when it's finished."

Andy nodded, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to control her tears. "I know, it's just hard to go without talking to them…"

Before she could finish the sentence, a pair of redheads entered the room, practically throwing themselves on Andy's bed, speaking at the same time.

"Mommy! Are you all right?"

"The babies are coming?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Can we go with you?"

Andy hugged them, tightly to her body. "Oh, my darlings it's so good to see you! Look, I'm going to the delivery room now, with Dr. Paxton and Mom. You'll have to wait for a while to see your little brother and sister and until then, I need you to be nice to your grandparents, all right?"

They nodded with enthusiasm, looking at Miranda. Caroline was expectant. "Mom, can we go with her?"

Miranda caressed her daughter's face. "No, Bobbsey, you can't, but I'll be there all the time and I promise to take good care of her and the twins."

They nodded, giving Andy one last hug. Cassidy kissed her cheek. "Mommy, the waiting room looks like a party; everybody is here waiting, Serena, Emily, Nigel, our grandparents and Dad, we won't go anywhere until you come back."

Miranda nodded and smiled, thinking how her life had changed since the young woman became a part of it. Andrea had the talent to gather people around her, including Miranda's ex-husband, the twin's father, Charles. Before the young woman entered Miranda's life, she always felt lonely, even during her marriage with Stephen. When she thought about family in the past, she just considered the twins. Now, they seemed never alone and Miranda was happy to accommodate this new aspect of her life.

The young woman kissed the girl's face one last time. "Thank you babe, I love you both very much. Tell everyone that I'm fine and that soon they will have two babies to pamper." Taking a deep breath, she looked at the doctor. "We can go now doc, I'm ready."

She kissed the girls' heads. "See you guys later."

….

Watching Andrea's efforts to bring their babies into the world, Miranda never felt so proud in her life. Her brave young wife was restless, working hard without complaining about the pain. She looked into Miranda's eyes all the time and the older woman knew the importance of having a focal point when the contractions became too painful. Andrea's demeanor was almost gracious. She was receiving their children with the same happiness and easiness she used to deal with every aspect of her life. The first baby was almost coming and Andrea was showing the first signs of exhaustion, moaning loudly as she pushed. She lay down, breathing hard, as they waited for another wave. Miranda kissed her damp forehead.

"You're doing wonderfully my love, I'm so proud of you. You're almost there, you just have to hold on a little longer. Soon it will be over and you'll have our precious twins in your arms."

Andy nodded and clasped Miranda's hands, clenching her teeth as a new contraction came. Releasing a victorious shout, she smiled as the first baby's cries could be heard in the room. The doctor smiled at the couple, picking up the wet and bloodied little body. "Here it comes! Our first guest is a beautiful baby girl!"

Miranda smiled and cried at the same time, while the doctor cleaned her daughter."Oh my God, she is beautiful, Andrea! Look at her, my love…"

The doctor brought the little girl, so Andy could see her. The brunette smiled between tears, caressing the baby's head with a trembling finger. "Hey my princess, you're perfect, so beautiful, I love you so much…"

The little girl calmed her crying as soon as she got close to Andy's face. Miranda's cheeks were also wet with tears as she kissed her wife and daughter.

"Thank you my love! Thank you for doing this for us!"

The doctor's voice came from the end of the table. "We have a perfect healthy girl and now I must know if you're ready to meet your son."

Andy nodded, nuzzling her daughter one last time, before the nurse took her to be cleaned up. "See you soon princess, don't cry."

Miranda held her hand again, to give the support her wife would need to bring the second baby to them. She was tired, but her eyes regained life after she saw the first baby. "Ok, let's go."

The fifth contraction that assaulted Andy's body brought their baby boy into the world and tears to his mothers' eyes. The boy cried hard as Miranda took him in her arms and brought him closer to Andy. "Look at him my love, our beautiful baby boy."

Andy smiled despite the tiredness, kissing her son tenderly. "Welcome my prince, I love you so much."

The nurse took the boy to proceed with the routine exams and cleaning process, as the exhausted couple smiled tenderly at each other. Miranda kissed her wife softly on the lips. "I never thought I could love more than I already did, darling…"

Andy kissed her wife back, her eyelids heavy. "Honey, would you mind if I passed out for a while?"

Miranda looked at the medical team, busy finishing up the very well succeed birth and smiled again. "I don't think that it will be a problem, rest now, you deserve it."

The doctor rounded birth table, holding Andy's hand. "How are you feeling Andy?"

Andy looked at the doctor, almost asleep. "Honestly? Starving! But I think I need a nap before dinner…"

The patient dozed off and the doctor raised her eyebrow to Miranda. "Starving, really?"

Miranda nodded as a beautiful and oh so rare smile brightened her face, while she caressed her wife's features. "At least let's pray that the strange cravings will stop now…"


	3. Chapter 3

Andy opened her eyes, feeling slight dizzy, but at least rested. A pair of familiar blue orbs looked at her apprehensively, waiting for a move. She smiled and extended her right hand to one of the daughters of her heart.

"Hi sweetie, are you all right? You look scared. Is everything okay? The babies… are they fine?"

Cassidy smiled and nodded. "Yes, everyone is fine, but I was worried about you, because you slept for sixteen hours."

Andy pushed at the bed, sitting upright. "Sixteen hours? Geez, I slept like a log! Could you please give me a full report of the time I´ve been out?"

"Okay, in order of priorities. First, the babies are wonderful and so cute! Mom is feeding them now and apparently they are like you and me about food, because I believe they ate like fifteen times already."

"Oh, I missed that…"

"Don´t worry, you missed the first fifteen meals, but you´ll probably be feeding them a thousand times from now on, so, you shouldn´t be feeling anxious about it."

Andy giggled at Cassidy practical demeanor. "Yeah, you´re probably right. Next one…"

The girl rolled her eyes, in a very "Priestly" way.

"Miranda is like a mommy dragon around the babies casting fire at everyone, with the exception of Caro and me, of course. If anyone approaches the twins in a less than careful way, she enters into killing mode, so be prepared to do that thing you always do to calm her down, please, for the sake of mankind."

Andy smiled at the description of her lover so fiercely protecting their children. "Hmm, I get it, don´t worry I will tame our sweet dragon. Now, tell me about your father, your grandparents and my friends."

"Nigel, Emily and Serena were here until an hour go visiting the babies, but they already left. They will probably be visiting you at home later, because the doctors said she plans to release you later today, after you learn breastfeeding. I think that´s what she said, but I´m not sure about it."

Andy smiled and caressed her daughter's sweet cheek. "Don´t worry baby, they will probably repeat it while I´m awake."

Cassidy looked pensively at her. "What else should I tell you? Dad and Caro are outside eating hot dogs. Oh and I just remembered! I need to call the nurse because you must eat your soup!"

"What? Wait, Soup? After having twins? You´re kidding me, right? Give me that cell phone, quickly."

Cassidy frowned, but did as she asked, taking the cell phone from a small corner table. She narrowed her eyes, when she heard Andy´s intentions.

"Hey, Charles, buddy. Look, I need a favor… Yeah, I´m awake… Yeah, Yeah, I´m fine… Listen, bring me two hot dogs right this moment, for the sake of our friendship, I´m serious… No… No… I´m not asking your opinion, I´m telling you to bring them in five minutes, before Miranda comes back, hurry…"

Cassidy giggled, but tried to warn her mother. "Mommy, I don´t think that´s a good idea, you must eat what the doctor says and I believe your lunch is a soup."

Andy nodded and continued her phone conversation. "I don´t care, I just gave birth! There´s no way I´ll eat a soup! Do as I say, Charles, please? Of course, if you meet Miranda on your way in, get rid of them and in case she comes in before I eat, the hot dogs are yours, got it? Okay, I owe you that! Have I already told you´re my favorite ex-husband? Love you, bye!"

Andy smiled and hung up the phone, looking at a disapproving Cassidy. "What? I´m trying to survive here!"

"Mom will have a fit if she catches you eating a hot dog… You´re so screwed…"

"Oh sweetie, that´s not going to happen, because I have this sixth sense that never fails to predict when your mother is approaching. Believe me it works a hundred percent of the time. Now, tell me everything about your brother and sister. When I saw them they were so small and wet. I could say the girl´s eyes were blue like Miranda´s, so beautiful."

Cassidy sat on the bed. "Yes, she is very cute with blue eyes and chestnut hair. I think she looks like you, but with blue eyes, like mine."

Andy caressed the girl's face as a tender smile covered her features. "Of course honey, like yours. Now tell me everything about him."

Well, he has doe eyes, like yours, but he´s blond. Mom said she was blond when she was young, so I think he´s more like her. I talked to him a lot and explained that our house is totally ruled by girls! I warned him that he will have to obey my orders, because I´m the firstborn."

Andy had to make an effort not to laugh at the last statement. "Really? And how did he react when you explained your firstborn prerogatives?"

"Well, he drooled a lot, but I´m sure he paid attention."

Andy smiled again and tangled her finger in the soft red hair. "What about your grandmothers? Did they kill each other already?"

Cassidy widened her eyes. "You have no idea mommy… a very strange thing happened during the birth, while we were at the waiting room…"

Andy tilted her head and frowned. "Don´t scare me honey, what happened?"

The young girl came closer, whispering as if sharing a secret. "Since yesterday, they have agreed about everything."

Andy narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about? They hate each other!"

Caroline nodded, her palms up in the air. "Exactly! Nobody understands a thing. According to Mom they are creating a diabolic plan to steal the family power from her hands."

The last statement made Andy laugh. "Good Lord, Miranda will go insane before they leave… What about the babies names, it´s still a secret?"

Miranda and Andy had already chosen the babies names, with the twins help, but decided to keep it unrevealed until the kids were born. Charles was the only one that already knew, since he was the closest relative and it would be difficult to keep it from him. Cassidy nodded vehemently.

"Yes, Mom told us to wait until you wake, so we could announce it together. But I don´t know... Grandma Virginia already made a list of what she called acceptable names for her grandchildren. I don´t think I read the twins names on it."

Andy rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, the door opened to reveal Charles and Caroline. The girl rushed to her bed, with open arms. "Mommy, you´re awake?"

Soft arms enveloped Andy´s waist. "Hey, baby! I´m awake and starved. Charles, where´s my food?"

The girl´s father was a tall and gentle red head, that gained Andy´s confidence the first time they met. His relationship with Miranda, that was terrible after the divorce, improved a lot with the young woman influence, in benefit of the girls. Miranda was definitely more approachable with Andrea and that alone would be enough to make him a good friend. After a few encounters they found they had a lot in common, developing an easy friendship.

Charles offered her a warning stare. "If she finds out I snuck in with two hot dogs in my pockets she will kill ME, not you!"

Andy waved, demanding the food. "Whatever, stop complaining and give me that!"

They were impressed by her ravenous appetite, while she chewed the hot dogs, humming in pleasure. When she was almost finished the second one, her eyes narrowed and she threw the food back in Charles hands, swallowing hard, just a second before the door opened. Miranda stormed into the room, smiling warmly to her lover.

"Darling, I´m glad to see you´re finally awake! How are you feeling?"

Instead of offering her mouth to Miranda, Andy hugged her tight, giving a soft kiss on her forehead. "I´m fine and rested, honey. How the babies are doing?"

"They are wonderful, I can´t wait to bring them to you…"

Miranda´s smile faded and she looked around for the first time. "Do I smell street food?" She interrupted her words, locking her eyes with a terrified ex-husband, before noting the half eaten hot dog in his hands.

"Honestly Charles, don´t you have anything better to do than to bring this poison into my wife´s room? I don´t care if you have a heart attack, but I really expect you haven´t fed any of my children this horrible excuse for food."

The girls were behind her, covering their mouths to avoid the giggles, as Andrea seemed perfectly innocent. Charles opened his mouth and closed again, before throwing the hot dog in a basket.

Andy soothed Miranda´s with a light caress on her shoulder. "Don´t be so hard on Charles sweetheart, we just love him, despite his terrible gastronomic habits."

"Andrea, you´re always defending Charles' lapses and loving him… Well, you speak for yourself!"

Miranda turned to Andy smiling, as her features softened and her eyes brightened up. The tone she used with Andy was the rare one reserved exclusively for her wife and children. "You´re the one that should be eating something my love, you just gave birth! I´m calling the nurse to bring you some light soup."

Offering a bright smile, Andy pulled her wife closer. "Oh, thank you my love, a soup would be wonderful…"

They kissed again in the enamored way the girls found so cute, smiling tenderly to each other. Miranda cast a last menacing glance to Charles, leaving the room. The girls burst into laughter as their father approached the bed, pointing a finger at Andy.

"That will cost you three tickets to the basketball final, front-row seats. The twins are going to love it."

Andy smiled again and winked at him. "You got a deal, buddy."

Charles snorted. "It´s unbelievable, how much she melts under your smile. I never, ever received such tender care from Miranda. I wouldn´t believe, if I didn´t see it for myself!"

"Yeah, I know… It is beautiful isn´t it? And It´s total mutual, she just has to smile at me, to get anything she wants… my beautiful lady dragon…"

Sitting in one of the chairs, he snorted. "Whatever, stop saying sweet things about Miranda, before I get sick… The things you make me do, she almost killed me when she saw the damn hot dog! Did you see her eyes? When we were still married I used to call that gaze her psychopath glare. It seems she will kill someone one of these days."

The girls laughed at his bad mood, as Andy added. "Stop complaining and think how much you would miss me if I die from hunger, after eating a hospital soup. Imagine your life if you have to deal with Miranda all by yourself."

Charles nodded. "Right, you have a point, especially now that the Devil´s matriarch is around. Seriously, I still don´t understand why you like Virginia so much. She will make your life a living hell for the next two weeks, you understand that don´t you?"

Caroline stomped her foot, frowning at her father´s harsh words against her grandmother. "Dad, don´t talk about grandma like that, we love her!"

Stretching her arms above her head, Andy yawned. "Yeah Charles, be nice, we love Virginia. She can be a sweetie if you learn how to deal with her."

Charles widened his eyes. "A sweetie? Good Lord, you're crazier than I thought! The woman is ten times worst than Miranda.. Wait a moment, why am I so surprised? You find Miranda a sweetie…"

Andy nodded. "Exactly! In fact, I am happy to have Virginia and Ma around, because I´m still so unsure about the babies. I´m asking myself if I´m good enough to be a mother."

Caroline ran to her, hugging her tight. "Don´t say that mommy, you´re the best mom ever!"

Andy kissed Caroline's head and thought for a moment and added. "Well, I was happy a minute ago, until Caroline tells me Virginia is friendly with my mother. Is that true? Did you see it happening?"

The red head man snorted. "Yes and it was really weird. They were talking like two old friends in the waiting room. We are still shocked."

After a few minutes, a very nice manner nurse entered the room, followed by Miranda. "How is our young Mother?"

Andy smiled warmly. "Oh, I´m feeling great, thank you. Can I see my children now?"

"Of course. I´ll bring something for you to eat and then you can see your babies. The doctor will check you in a half hour and if you´re feeling okay, you can go home later today."

Turning her attention to Miranda, the nurse continued. "Mrs. Priestly, the twins' grandparents were at the nursery a few minutes ago. They are coming to see the patient and unfortunately, I need to ask you to limit their visit, considering we are allowing more people than the rules state."

The twins' father took a step back and grabbed his coat. "Don´t worry about it, I´m leaving before grandma-dragon arrives."

He placed a kiss on Andy´s forehead. "Nice to see you, Andy, I´ll visit the kids tomorrow, if it´s okay with you."

"Of course Charles. Thanks for coming and for bringing my daugthers to me."

He smiled and winked at the twins. "Like I could keep them away from you..."

Turning his head to his ex-wife, he gave her a polite nod. "Goodbye Miranda, I trust you can take Caro and Cassie home."

"Don´t worry Charles, we are probably leaving together in a while, the girls can stay."

Before the twins' father could escape, the door opened to reveal a tall and aristocratic blond, followed by her husband and Andy´s parents. Virginia was an older and prouder version of her daughter, looking around with a slight annoyed expression, so alike Miranda. When her eyes met Charles, now practically hiding in a corner, she had a superior hint in her eyes.

"I had no idea my poor daughter in law was suffering from such lamentable company, after labor. Is it too much to ask that she has an adequate place to rest, free of unpleasant people? Am I reaching the stars here?"

Charles rolled his eyes and left quickly, not before congratulating Andy´s parents, that entered the room behind Virginia. Her mother in law was the first to greet the young woman, extending a delicate hand to her. "Andrea, it´s good to see you awake. I trust you´re feeling well, my dear?"

Miranda´s mother was always impeccably polite, keeping a respectable distance from everyone. Andy, always ignored her reserve, pulled her into a tight hug. "It´s so nice to see you Virginia! I´m glad you came!"

Andy´s parents, Richard and Rachel, also approached the bed, hugging Andy as Virginia replied. "What did you expect? Of course I came to see my grandchildren. If it depends on Miranda, I would probably be introduced to them when they graduated."

Miranda smirked at the comment. "Honestly Virginia, could you please control yourself around my recovering wife. Details of our differences are not important at this moment."

Before a real argument took place, the nurse entered the room, bringing the babies. "Is Mommy ready to meet her children?"

Andy smile lit the room as the two little bundles were placed in her arms."Oh! My babies… Look at them Miranda, they´re so beautiful!"

The nurse helped Andy to sit up in the bed. "Mrs. Priestly just helped me feed them, so they will be okay for some time. The next time they need food, I´m going to help you with breastfeeding and after the doctor comes to see you, you´re ready to go home."

Andy couldn´t take her eyes from her children, as a growing sense of fierce protectiveness engulfed her being. Her son was sleeping soundly, but the girls blue eyes were looking intensely at her. "You´re awake my princess?"

The girl was making adorable little sounds and Rachel approached the bed. "Andy darling, we are kind of tired of calling them baby girl and baby boy. Have you chosen their names yet?"

The couple exchanged a meaningful glance and Miranda nodded, taking her place besides her wife. "Well, we were waiting for the proper moment to announce their names and I believe we have no reason to keep it from you anymore. The names were exhaustingly discussed between us and the girls, so we would be happy if Cassidy and Caroline were the first ones to call their siblings by their given names."

The twin's eyes widened in excitement as Andy´s mother tenderly hugged them. "So, girls, you have the honor to inform us of their names. Let´s see, how about Caroline tells us the boy´s name and Cassidy the girl´s? What do you say about it?"

Cassidy looked at Miranda and then to Andy. "Really? We can really tell them?"

Both women nodded, encouraging the girls. Caroline took Cassidy hand and approached the bed, looking at the babies. "Well, this blonde guy here is my brother and his name´s is Ethan."

The adults smiled at the sweet way Caroline introduced the boy and turned their eyes to Cassidy, who offered a finger to the little hand of her sister. "Hello Lauren, welcome to our family."


End file.
